


Совместный отдых

by SSC



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Don't copy to another site, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 12:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20639519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSC/pseuds/SSC
Summary: После очень мирного финала Коннор продолжает работать детективом. С Хэнком сошелся его брат, Конрад, RK900, а он сам пытается разобраться, что именно происходит между ним и Гэвином Ридом.





	Совместный отдых

**Author's Note:**

> Ань, не болей! Много-много любви для тебя!
> 
> (Хэнк900 упоминается без подробностей, в основном конвин.   
Не относится к другим циклам.)

Вообще-то встречаться с андроидом было весело. Гэвин всегда так говорил, когда к нему прикапывались, как же он мог предать светлые идеалы красной крови. Правда, он еще и хмыкал, и корчил рожу, и делал нелепые жесты руками, которые Коннор мог разобрать на отдельные сокращения мышц, но не мог понять. Но честно пытался — отсутствие интуиции он компенсировал огромными вычислительными мощностями.  
— Планы на выходные? Гонять до ночи, потом пойти пострелять — как тебе такой план? — Гэвин скроил выражение лица, которое Коннор распознал как «легкая насмешка».  
Почему — непонятно. Последние шестнадцать выходных, с тех пор, как дневная температура поднялась выше шестнадцати градусов, именно так и проходили: мотоциклы, стрельба. Однажды они смотрели фильм ужасов в ночном кинотеатре, и Гэвин тогда прислонился к Коннору и вздрагивал на каждом страшном моменте.   
Это теплое, живое касание было очень важным.

Они вышли из участка всего лишь пятнадцать минут назад. В пятнадцать минут двенадцатого. Коннор еще надеялся сократить время, которое Гэвин тратит на работу, но пока старался не давить, больше собирал информацию. В конце концов, они встречались только месяц, а до этого просто работали вместе.  
А еще жили вместе. Хэнка слишком занимал брат Коннора — Конрад, совсем не хотелось мешать. Коннору негде было остановиться, и Гэвин просто однажды махнул — залезай, мол — и увез к себе. К толстой, ленивой паучихе в террариуме, тириумной птичке, мелодично ругавшейся матом на шестнадцати языках и уютному подвесному креслу, ставшему, по сути, новой зарядной стойкой для Коннора.  
Может быть, с точки зрения людей они и не встречались. Или это была ранняя стадия: они проводили вместе очень много времени.  
И этим вечером Гэвин взял Коннора за руку прежде, чем сесть на свой байк. Для Коннора он купил отдельный, чтобы не усложнять. Приказал принять подарок и пообещал иначе утопить его в Сент-Клер, если Коннор откажется. Или перепродать, а деньги перевести на счет «Красной крови».  
Еще несколько секунд они соприкасались ладонями: кожа к пластику, очень теплая, немного шершавая. Шрамики, тонкие рваные линии... Коннор провел по ним, и Гэвин прикрыл глаза, сглотнул — кадык прокатился по горлу.  
— Поехали уже, завтра разберемся, — буркнул он, не открывая глаз, и сам потрогал в ответ мягкие подушечки на пальцах Коннора.

— Привет, пидарасы! — сказала птичка по имени Гадость.  
— Привет, засранка, — Гэвин поднял руку, поймал ее на палец и пересадил на плечо. Она довольно плохо летала. — Никто не лез?   
— Спам говно! Спам mierda!   
— Прогнала их? Молодец, детка. Хоть глаза выклевала?  
Гадость разразилась коварным хохотом. Коннор улыбнулся и протянул к ней руку, поймал в ладонь, когда она перепархивала.  
— Мне всегда было интересно, откуда она у тебя.  
— Отъебись! Отстань! Cứt, σκατά!   
Гэвин отобрал Гадость, закрыл ее ладонью — в темноте она перешла в спящий режим и перестала истошно вопить.   
Коннор смутился.  
— Извини. Я не просчитал подобную реакцию.  
Гэвин стискивал губы так, будто сдерживал одну из собственных вспышек. Унес птицу в свою комнату, вернулся, пожал плечами, все еще напряженный — Коннор видел это в изгибе губ, в том, как вздрагивали ресницы. Как подергивал щеку еле заметный нервный тик. Иногда ему приходило сравнение с бокалом из закаленного стекла, надколотого и полного внутренних напряжений. Тронь — разлетится.  
— Да на помойке, где еще, — буркнул он. — Откуда еще такие говнюки, как я и она, беремся, а?  
Его рука тоже была очень напряжена. Пришлось несколько раз провести от локтя до запястья и вниз, переплести пальцы, чтобы он немного расслабился. А потом прислониться к плечу лбом, потому что даже механизмы давали сбои в том режиме, в котором жил Гэвин Рид.  
Вторая рука легла на шею, двинулась наверх, к волосам.  
— Ты сам-то чего хочешь?  
Неожиданный вопрос. Коннор, не поднимая головы, пожал плечами. Он не очень хорошо пока умел хотеть.  
Пришлось решать этот вопрос аналитически. Коннор хотел оставаться в этом доме. Ему нравилось стоять так, чувствовать щекой биение пульса на сонной артерии и теплоту. Он хотел оставаться тут и хотел, чтобы Гэвин не вздрагивал так, когда Коннор трогал его запястье. Или наоборот, вздрагивал и тянулся вперед. Сложно было нащупать ответы, такие далекие от любых стратегий, потому что включали в себя чувства.  
Но все-таки... если хотелось стать ближе, следовало развивать отношения. Люди имели сотни тысяч стратегий, которые могли бы помочь, но какая сработает с Гэвином?   
«И не испортит все», — подумал Коннор тревожно. Он боялся отпугнуть.  
Ладонь зарылась в волосы, Гэвин приподнял его голову и чмокнул в висок, прямо под диод. Мотор дал перебой.  
— Иди спать, Кон. Завтра придумаешь.  
— Парк аттракционов.  
— Чего?  
— Я хочу в парк аттракционов. Во-первых, я там никогда не был, а сезон еще не закончился. Во-вторых, я хочу провести там время с тобой. Если нет никаких препятствий и неприятных воспоминаний, конечно же.  
— Сходим, — легко согласился Гэвин. — Почему нет.

К утру в системах нарастало странное волнение. Новый опыт, эмоционально насыщенный опыт: люди обожали парки аттракционов, ассоциировали их с детством, любовью, радостью, приключениями. Но и со страхом, убийствами, нерешёнными делами. Даже сейчас — Коннор внимательно изучил картотеку и прессу — в настоящем, работающем парке числился пропавшим без вести один ребенок, Кэрол Ким, 11 лет. Исчезла в толпе пять дней назад.   
Судя по карте, детройтский развлекательный парк уменьшился вдвое: в тридцать седьмом в части парка прошла громкая серия убийств, и руководство его закрыло, а потом открыло, но не целиком. Коннор связался с одним из Джерри, бывших работников парка, тот подтвердил, что заброшенная территория находится фактически за воротами активной зоны.   
Конечно, это была зона шестьдесят пятого отдела, не Центрального, но вдруг? Коннор аккуратно скачал приметы и фотографии, благо родители предоставили аккаунт дочери. Заброшенную часть обыскивали, живую — тоже... Мало шансов. Коннор отложил этот процесс в сторону и прикрыл глаза, погружаясь в дрему.

Утро началось, как и предыдущие восемнадцать суббот, с запаха кофе. Гэвин встал и начал греметь туркой, выдергивая Коннора из энергосберегающего полусна.   
— Завтрак?  
— Если хочешь, холодильник там.  
Ритуальное разрешение. Гэвин был в одних трусах, босиком, со встрепанными мокрыми волосами. На загривке они завивались колечками. Как он умудрялся принять душ так тихо, что Коннор не реагировал на звук? Эту забавную задачу решать не хотелось. Только осторожно тронуть свежий синяк с глубокой ссадиной на плече — вчера упал и не позаботился, конечно же. Вместо холодильника Коннор отправился к аптечке, обработал — Гэвин шипел только. Под саморассасывающейся гелевой заплаткой заживет быстрее и не будет шрама.   
Гадость проковыляла по полу до кресла, в котором спал Коннор, вспорхнула на него и самодовольно сказала:  
— Мудак!   
— И тебе доброго утра, — Гэвин улыбнулся и снял турку с огня. Шагнул назад, так, чтобы прислониться спиной к груди, откинул голову Коннору на плечо. Тот осторожно обнял, почти не касаясь. Плотный поджарый живот под пальцами вздрогнул, Гэвин прижмурился, куснул губу изнутри — почти незаметно.  
— Ну что, в парк? Я-то обожрусь сладкой ваты на десять лет вперед, а ты?  
— Я посмотрю, как ты ее ешь.  
Они собирались без спешки. Гэвин то и дело залипал в соцсети, громко комментировал: «Тина была на свиданке в баре! Хэнк подрался!»  
Коннор отсканировал: да, пошел вечером в бар и вломил человеку, назвавшему его робоебом за поцелуй с Конрадом. Брат потом добавил. Как продвинутая модель, он иногда соображал в эмоциональных ситуациях даже быстрее, чем люди. Оба уже получили выговоры и заплатили штрафы за драку в общественном месте, а противник — за разжигание ненависти.   
Судя по фотографии в твиттере, оба были крайне довольны собой: целовались, выставив в камеру факи, причем рука Конрада была без скина.  
— Оживает старикан, — Гэвин повернул к нему смартфон на этой фотографии, — жжет как раньше.

Да, Хэнку нужен был кто-то такой живой, как Конрад. Коннор не справлялся, только пытался перехватить суицидальные приступы и не мог, все время не успевал. Чудо, Хэнк продержался до появления брата. Тот нашел подход.  
Конрад не напоминал погибшего сына. Персональный номер Коннора был 56: он много раз терял корпус на заданиях. Но все еще тянуло внутри унылым холодом, когда Коннор думал об этом.  
Гэвин заметил эту паузу, быстро убрал смартфон и кинул майку с надписью «FCK CPS»:  
— Держи, чего тебе в форме таскаться.   
Коннор с сомнением тронул рукав куртки. Он все еще носил старую, уже несколько потрепанную униформу Киберлайф. Все остальные андроиды давно использовали человеческую одежду, но быть «последним рыцарем Киберлайф», как прозвали его в прессе, оказалось весьма полезно.   
Гэвин подошел и взял Коннора за галстук, приблизил к себе так, что можно было отсканировать структуру роговицы вокруг расширенных зрачков.   
А еще — смотреть в глаза, прозрачно-зеленые, яркие. Без этой вечной беспредельной усталости. Дыхание касалось губ, когда он заговорил:  
— Кон, ты вообще не обязан таскать этот пластик. Сделай новый костюм, если хочешь. Ты сейчас не на работе, понимаешь? Свободное время. Отдых. Сладкая вата. Поедем на колесе обозрения, я постараюсь выпасть, ты поймаешь.  
Неловкая пауза висела так долго, что Гэвин шагнул было назад и остановился, хотя ладонь на плече совсем не сжимала, просто касалась.  
— Я просто не совсем понимаю, что происходит, — тихо ответил Коннор. — Возможно, я двигаюсь в неправильном направлении.  
Гэвин осклабился, показывая клыки, фыркнул, отошел, разочарованный, и театрально вскинул руку. Оглянулся. Коннор продолжал терпеливо молчать в ожидании ответа.  
— Ты не собираешься продолжить? Что я охуел, сказать там, не?  
— Я должен?   
Гэвин хлопнулся на кровать и стиснул виски, посмотрел снизу вверх, и это выражение было уже так легко не расшифровать. Он пытался улыбаться, но верхняя часть лица застыла в характерном для него страдании. Коннор опустился на пол рядом и положил голову на колени. Просто мгновенная вспышка.  
После еще более долгой, уже не такой болезненной паузы Коннор заговорил, чувствуя ладонь в волосах.  
— Если это долговременный план, который требует от меня определенных действий, то я его не понимаю. Я не понимаю, чего ты ждешь от меня.  
— Ничего.  
За дверью Гадость громко обругала велосипедиста. Ладонь перебирала волосы. Теплая, живая ладонь. Очень мягкая. Голос Гэвина чуть-чуть срывался, как от нехватки дыхания.  
— Серьезно, ничего. Меня может завтра кирпичом грохнет или пристрелят к хуям. Нахрен мне планировать? Считай, блядь, хобби такое. Чинить поломанных долбоебов.  
— Я не сломан.  
Фырканье, смех над головой — такой же сорванный. Ладонь опустилась на плечо.  
— Видел бы ты себя там, в участке. Просто мне нравится смотреть, как кого-то отпускает, окей? Никаких обязательств.   
Все вопросы остались незаданными. Коннор методично пометил их неактуальными, а важно было здесь и сейчас только сидеть с закрытыми глазами, обнимая колени. 

Этого бы хватило, но Гэвин вспомнил про парк и, хорошенько растрепав Коннору волосы, сказал, что уже настроился, и парк — это охуенно, так что надо ехать и показать класс старому засранцу: не только они умеют тусить. Коннор скинул куртку и рубашку, натянул майку Гэвина под очень внимательным взглядом.  
— Тебе нужно такую же.  
— У меня есть, но нехорошо ругаться при детях, — Гэвин фыркнул и вытащил из шкафа футболку «PeAce» через знак анархии. 

Из-за мотоциклов они никогда не разговаривали в дороге. Возможно, это и усложняло отношения: Конрад упоминал, что самые важные разговоры с Хэнком случались в машине, между двумя мирами. Коннор же преодолевал эту дорогу в грохоте, под бьющим в лицо ветром. Может, он выдувал излишнюю философию.

***

Очередь от дверей тянулась за несколько метров, густая и бурная. Гэвин прищурился, когда снял шлем, вздохнул и встал за высоченным дядькой, неустанно пасущим пятилеток-близнецов. Коннор замер рядом. Он чувствовал себя слегка неуверенно без привычной униформы, люди проскальзывали по нему взглядом, считывая как человека, замечали диод, пялились... неудобно.  
Гэвин крепко сжал руку, и стало немного легче. Он почему-то ожидал, что Гэвин воспользуется значком, спрятанным под майку. Этот легендарный значок с неправильным званием был их единственным оружием: пистолеты остались в сейфе, а Гэвин еще и нож из ботинка выложил, пробормотав, что не собирается лишний раз провоцировать. И еще, что по закону подлости обязательно что-нибудь случится и чертов нож понадобится.  
Теперь его пальцы сжимались так сильно, что пластик поскрипывал. Коннор чуть-чуть повернул ладонь и начал поглаживать запястье большим пальцем мягкими расслабляющими круговыми движениями. Пульс у Гэвина подскочил, но напряжение ушло.  
— Ненавижу толпы, — пробормотал он. — Выходной же чертов, не сообразил.  
Очередь двигалась быстро. Коннор успел первым и ловко купил им обоим билеты на весь день. Нужно было опустить руку в пластиковую пасть или в цветочек. Коннор выбрал пасть, и на запястье сомкнулся синий браслет с одноразовым чипом. Гэвин фыркнул и сунул руку в цветок. Его чип оказался ярко-рыжим.  
— Еле удержался, — пробормотал он, выходя к воротам. Сканер пискнул, отключая заградительную голограмму. Вспыхнули лучи сканирования и сонный охранник немедленно встрепенулся.  
— Что там у вас? Выложите ключи, телефоны...  
Гэвин скривился:  
— Титановый штифт в ноге и два замененных сустава. На мне все сканеры орут. Проверять будете?  
Он поднял колено, охранник тронул портативным сканером и кивнул, пропуская.  
— Вот хуле тебя не сканируют, в тебе железа побольше!  
— Я сразу фиксируюсь не как человек.   
Но они снова сжимали ладони. Может быть, с точки зрения людей это было странно? Коннор осмотрелся. Семейные группы с детьми: за руки не держатся. Молодые пары разных гендерных составов: держатся примерно в сорока процентах случаев, если судить по узкой выборке ближайшей аллеи.   
Но на них почему-то все равно пялились. Гэвин шагал, расправив плечи и задрав голову — он так становился почти 180 сантиметров. Даже на 4 миллиметра выше, если считать по закрутившейся пряди.  
Коннор свободной рукой пригладил этот растрепавшийся вихор и снова поймал скачок пульса.   
— Мороженое или сахарная вата! Или и то, и другое, и диабет в сорок! — Гэвин театрально вскинул руку. — Как думаешь, аналитик, сколько сладостей можно поглотить, укоротив себе жизнь не более чем вполовину?  
— Около шести килограмм. Я думаю, достаточно будет попробовать образец каждого вида.  
Гэвин издал такой сладкий стон, что теперь у Коннора внутри что-то вздрогнуло и сжалось в животе.  
Сладкая вата, прозрачно-синяя, как тириум, оставалась тонкими волокнами на коже. Коннор не удержался, слизнул их с пальцев Гэвина: чистый сахар и пищевой краситель, и немного ДНК, снова подтверждавшей, что Гэвина не подменили.  
Каплю прозрачно-синего мороженого Коннор попробовал с щеки. Солнце сияло как никогда, и глаза у Гэвина были совсем изумрудные. Коннор понял, что придерживает его за голову совсем не так, как надо было для снятия образца. И второй рукой касается бедра в неполном, остановленном, не осознанном совершенно движении.  
Шумная аллея, множество людей, но вокруг них как пузырь образовался. Еще пол-шага...  
— Коннор, тебя как сюда занесло? Это твой напарник?  
Гэвин чуть не отпрыгнул длинным неловким шагом назад, Коннор едва успел его придержать, чтоб не споткнулся.   
— Здорово, Норт!  
Норт вернула подозрительный взгляд. Гэвин вскинул руки в мирном жесте.  
— Я знаю всю вашу верхушку, без нервов. Я отсюда вижу ту совершенно неподозрительную штуку в кармане.  
— Это сканер.  
Норт теперь уставилась на Коннора так, будто тот был в чем-то виноват. Возможно, следовало их познакомить раньше, а не лавировать изо всех сил, стараясь сорвать любую потенциальную встречу.   
«Он против закона? Я думала, он полицейский»  
«Он необычный полицейский. Что ты тут делаешь?»  
«Пропал один из Джерри. Они спохватились только сегодня. Возможно, его занесло куда-то в эту зону. Я проверяю».  
— Нужна помощь? — спросил Гэвин, и у Коннора возникло неприятное разъедающее чувство, что не будет никакого отдыха. Сейчас им придется работать.  
— Я смогу обратиться к Коннору, если понадобится, — Норт прищурилась.   
— Если что-то срочное. Мы тут не по работе. Советую проверить старую часть, там пиздец, — Гэвин махнул на Юго-Запад. — Может, еще парочку ваших выудишь.  
Он крепко взял Коннора за локоть. Нет, между ними не было никакой прямой связи, как между андроидами, но на этот раз удалось понять.  
— Мы будем на связи, — сказал Коннор.  
«Вызову, если что».  
В сообщении Норт не было ни злости, ни разочарования. Скорее... облегчение? Она не хотела помощи?   
— Мы не можем работать круглые сутки, — сказал Гэвин. — даже ты не можешь. Перегреваешься, или что там у тебя, тормозить начинаешь. Мы не спасем всех, догоняешь? Пошли на батут, покажу класс.   
Коннор взял ему латте с карамельным сиропом:  
— До приступа гипергликемии осталось шестнадцать сахарных бомб.  
Гэвин рассмеялся, и стало легче. Они все еще могли отдыхать. 

Батут предполагал страховку, но Гэвин поговорил шепотом с высокой мрачной девушкой, носящей татуировку орла над земным шаром. Та побурчала, потом согласилась и сложила руки рупором:  
— Смертельный номер! Идиот без страховки показывает, зачем она нужна! Вся ответственность на нем!  
— Это довольно рискованно. — заметил Коннор. — Почему бы не обезопасить себя?  
— Потому что это скучно, — шепнул Гэвин в ответ.  
Потом он раскланялся по сторонам и вскинул руку:  
— Не повторяйте это дома! Выполнено профессиональным идиотом, а не просто так!  
Он занял небольшой подростковый батут, стоявший в стороне от основной группы — страховка располагалась на отдельной станине, которую можно было отвести в сторону. Люди быстро собирались, гудели, шептались: андроид? Человек? Вроде человек! Это коп из Центрального! Да ну, разве? Бывший вояка, я точно слышала! А я слышал, что каскадер!  
Коннор стоял ближе всех и тщательно просчитывал возможные траектории перехвата, пока Гэвин раскачивался на упругой поверхности, ухмыляясь. Он двигался гладко, легко, прокачивая и набирая энергию для прыжка. Кошачья грация сейчас была очевидна для всех, не только для самого Коннора.  
— Только шею не сломай! — крикнула девушка. Донна Кент, 26 лет, несколько штрафов за неправильную парковку, полгода как уволилась из вооруженных сил.  
Гэвин резко присел и свечкой взмыл на два метра вверх, кувыркнулся и оттолкнулся руками, взлетая еще выше. Снова на ноги, на одну ногу, на руки — сальто назад, сальто вперед, каждый раз безошибочно входя на крохотный пятачок батута. Коннор следил, не успевая просчитывать стратегии, пока не остались только восторг и ужас.   
Толпа вздыхала за спиной, когда снова и снова Гэвин взлетал к веткам деревьев, оказавшихся пугающе близко. Еще выше — зацепился, чуть сместилась траектория, и батут едва не перевернулся, прогнувшись до земли, Гэвин прокатился и взлетел уже выше — на метр, на полметра... Взмокший, запыхавшийся, он выпрямился и еще раз отвесил шутливый поклон.  
Кажется, Коннор тоже выдохнул в общем звуке облегчения. Девушка незаметно перекрестилась, тяжело дыша.  
— Именно поэтому все, даже самые умные, должны использовать страховку, — крикнула она. — Пожалуйста, держитесь очереди!  
Гэвин спустился, хлопнул Коннора по плечу. У него слегка дрожали колени, капельки пота выступили над губой и на лбу, но восторг считывался даже без специального анализа.   
— Давно не практиковался. Видал, как выкрутился? Чуть не снесло.  
Коннор снова и снова прокручивал в памяти этот момент — вероятность серьезных травм на миг зашкалила, дошла до 82%. Пальцы под ладонью сжались в ответ на касание, горячие и немного дрожащие. Можно было бы попросить так не рисковать, но это же был Гэвин.   
— О, смотри, там тириум! Пошли купим!   
Коннор поспешил за ним с стойке с обновленным логотипом Киберлайф: шестиугольная формула тириума превратилась в синий диод в знак того, что теперь компания поддерживала андроидов, а не торговала ими, как рабами. Один из этих новых товаров — вспененный тириум, который Коннор никогда не пробовал. Улыбчивая AX400 помахала им рукой:  
— Два, один? Ой, вы не андроид! Все равно берите два, они очень прикольные! Для людей у нас ничего нет, но дальше по аллее есть синее мороженое! Знаете же, тириум — цвет сезона!  
Огромный пластиковый рожок содержал всего лишь треть дневного расхода, совсем маленькая энергоемкость. Не было риска поймать переполнение систем.   
— Вот бы попробовать, — Гэвин осторожно тронул пальцем упругую поверхность, похожую на маршмеллоу. — Только траванусь же.  
— Вот там вот для людей! — AX400 аж выгнулась, тыкая в конец аллеи, — людям нельзя тириум, совсем нельзя!   
— Да шучу я, не парься.  
Еще одно ярко-синее мороженое. Теперь они ели одновременно: Гэвин кусал свое эскимо, Коннор облизывал рожок, наслаждаясь непривычной текстурой. Тириум всегда был вкусным, немного покалывающим, как жидкое электричество, а сейчас еще и пружинил на языке.   
Гэвин слегка залип, и синие капли потекли на руку. Он так увлеченно рассматривал, как Коннор двигает языком, что стало даже любопытно, как долго можно удержать его внимание. Конечно, у андроидов только кончик языка был таким же, как у людей — обычно его и видели. Но фактически это был механизм анализа с довольно сложной структурой. От розового он быстро становился прозрачным, так, что видна была внутренняя структура, и легко вытягивался до двадцати сантиметров. Коннор обычно не показывал его, не желая пугать очевидной нечеловеческой чертой, но тут, под этим взглядом, выпустил на полную длину и слизнул рожок сразу до донышка. Гэвин открыл рот и закрыл, издав только слабый скрежет. Его пульс мгновенно подлетел, а восторженное восхищение в глазах радовало не меньше тириума.   
— Ты всегда так умел?  
— Разумеется.  
Коннор оглянулся: людей вокруг было не слишком много — и снял с его руки сладкие капли, легко обвив языком запястье. Судя по судорожному вздоху, удалось впечатлить. Стоило сделать еще полшага, но все-таки вокруг были люди. И Коннор сам не был уверен, к чему его тащит это странное, горячее внутри. Не все чувства он мог пока полноценно распознать. Знал только, что ни за что от него не откажется. 

Теперь они отправились в лабиринт ужасов. Гэвин снова уже фыркал и шутил, размахивал свободной рукой — второй он крепко держался за Коннора, переплетя пальцы. Люди реагировали по-разному, но никто пока не рисковал лезть с непрошенными комментариями. Наступил полдень, людей становилось все больше — и андроидов тоже. Очередь к лабиринту регулировал один из Джерри с поврежденным лицом — из тех, кто сбежал из старой части парка. Значит, снова нанялся. Он расцвел, увидев Коннора, помахал ему:  
«Привет, привет! Приятно тебя тут видеть! Ты уже видел Норт? Она ищет нашего брата! Она пока не нашла!»  
«Видел. Есть какие-нибудь подробности, вы сами-то смотрели?»  
«Все облазили — нету! Не знаю, где он! У него сбойная связь и не работает голос, может, даже рядом сидит!»  
Пропавший андроид, пропавший ребенок... Коннор задумался, что дела могут быть связаны, пусть даже разница в два дня. Не мог ли тут быть новый клоун-убийца, как в прошлый раз?   
— Эй, не залипай, — Гэвин чуть сильнее сжал пальцы. — Что-то случилось?  
— Думаю про исчезнувших. Они могли остаться в парке, хоть это и маловероятно.   
— Черт, я тоже думаю. Здесь полно всяких нычек, а если снова завелся маньяк...  
Мысли сошлись. Коннор улыбнулся, проходя сквозь сияющую голографическую завесу во тьму. Пятьсот квадратных метров лабиринта, совершенно безопасного, но пугающего детей. Что не мешало им ходить по три раза, конечно же.  
Было два варианта: «черная река» или прогулка. Гэвин потянул к лодке, и Коннор послушался. Чуть короче, но все равно забавно. Под ногами хрустело, оптика не успевала перестроиться из-за внезапных ярких вспышек. Справа раздалось шипение, появилась гигантская голова пластиковой змеи и Гэвин на мгновение вздрогнул, а потом расслабился и рассмеялся. Узкая «река» — на самом деле бассейн — извивалась сложным узором. Черная спокойная вода, тревожные шорохи отовсюду, внезапные приведения из ткани на металлических каркасах.  
— Знаешь, у одного автора был рассказ, — Гэвин неторопливо греб, проталкивая их лодку вперед. — Про то, как на Земле уничтожили всю фантазию, все страшное, потому что оно вредно. Осталось только стерильное, научное, чистое, белое. Никаких монстров из-под кровати, никаких зловещих кладбищ, никаких странных безликих незнакомцев в темных переулках, да и переулков-то не осталось. Этот мир потом разрушила ядерная война. Но до того один богач решил отомстить за уничтоженное собрание книг, признанных вредными. Он построил дом, в котором скрыл множество роботов, пригласил на праздник разоблачения вредных фантазий всех инструкторов. инспекторов, критиков, социологов — всех, кто разрушил фантазию. И в ночи каждый из них был убит и заменен андроидом. А потом все здание вместе с ними ушло под землю, навсегда уничтожая следы этого массового убийства.   
Коннор быстро нашел автора: Рэй Бредбери, Эшер II. Несколько секунд он читал, проваливаясь в древнюю страшную фантазию. Он заговорил, отмахнувшись от пластмассовой летучей мыши:  
— «...на моих глазах мощные стены распались и рухнули. Раздался протяжный гул, точно от тысячи водопадов, и глубокий черный пруд безмолвно и угрюмо сомкнулся над развалинами Дома Эшеров».  
Гул раздался и тут. Гэвин оглянулся, вскинул брови.   
— Я сомневаюсь, что этот аттракцион уйдет под землю, Гэвин.   
Снова гул. Может, ветер? Звук почему-то казался неестественным, совершенно не принадлежащим этому месту. Он был слишком по-настоящему страшным. Коннор открыл отзывы: гул упоминался в шестнадцати. И все — за последние пять дней. Участники отмечали, что это было очень пугающе.  
— Помнишь эту серию убийств в тридцать седьмом? — Гэвин наклонился вперед, откладывая весло, и лодка замерла, покачиваясь на черной воде. Вокруг мерцали светящиеся грибы самого болезненного и ядовитого вида, подсвечивая его лицо зеленоватым. Видно было каждый шрам, каждую морщинку.   
— Разумеется. Я прочитал отчет.  
— Мы не нашли, куда он прятал жертв до убийства. Все перекопали, чуть парк не срыли, но не нашли. Это упущенное звено. Я предполагал, что оно может быть в действующей зоне парка, но в отчет это включать не стали, чтобы не портить репутацию окончательно. Выживших не было, так что мы понятия не имеем, как это место выглядит и где находится.   
— Ты хочешь заняться этим делом прямо сейчас?  
— Нет, запугиваю тебя, — Гэвин фыркнул. — А вообще просто смотри внимательней, окей? Может, андроид заметит что-то, что люди проглядели.  
Он снова взялся за весло, проталкивая лодку по мертвой воде. Гул повторился еще раз, но все еще не удавалось зафиксировать направление. Снаружи было слишком много шумов, чтобы понять его источник.  
И снаружи стояла Норт со сканером, не принадлежавшая к веселой толпе.   
— Ничего странного не видели? — она обратилась одновременно к Гэвину и Коннору, и это было достаточно необычно.  
— Странный шум, источник неясен.   
— Просадка пород. Здание буквально опускается под землю примерно на полмиллиметра в час. А вот то, — она указала на соседний зеркальный лабиринт. — На целый миллиметр. И там тоже гудит, потише.   
— Просадки грунта, значит, — Гэвин мгновенно напрягся, стал похож на овчарку, унюхавшую взрывчатку в сумке. — Не хочу поднимать панику, но эти два здания надо эвакуировать к хуям немедленно. Коннор, обратись в 67 участок. Пойдем поищем вход в эту дырку. Я гарантирую, что вход будет.   
Просадка явно шла быстрее, чем во все предыдущие дни. Сотрудники парка быстро и без шума выводили людей, но уже заметно было, как вздрагивают стекла. Гудела и просаживалась зона около тысячи квадратных метров,большая ее часть была под лесом и закрытой частью парка.   
— Кто-нибудь тут еще исчезал? — Гэвин тревожно осмотрелся, и Коннор вдруг понял, что у него-то нет доступа к базе данных.   
— Кэрол Ким, 11 лет, пять дней назад. Исчезла около зеркального лабиринта.   
— Человек? — уточнила Норт.  
— Да, человек.  
Здесь все осмотрели, в этом Коннор мог быть уверен. Залезли в каждую подозрительную щель. Но все-таки что-то пропустили.  
— Вход выглядит как часть здания, — Гэвин помчался к лабиринту, — в кладовке или типа того. Ищи странные полости! Сейчас должно быть видно!  
— Сюда нельзя! — Джерри попытался перегородить вход, но Гэвин ткнул в него значком:  
— Полиция Детройта, в сторону!  
Участок стремительно оцепили, к ним наперерез мчались охранники и полицейские, но Гэвин успел влететь первым, следом Норт и замыкал уже Коннор. Зеркала трескались, рассыпались и хрустели под ногами, отражая десятки, сотни бегущих. Посетителей уже не осталось, работники тоже эвакуировались. С потолка посыпался мусор, а справа, из очередного тупика, пахнуло вдруг затхлым воздухом. Норт мгновенно направилась туда.  
Вместо слепого коридора им открылся проход за рассыпавшимся зеркалом. Деревянная дверь перекосилась, пришлось дернуть втроем, чтобы открыть проход — скорее, провал в земле. Туда уходила пожарная лестница. Весь уголок занимал не больше квадратного метра и прекрасно маскировался.  
Гэвин свесился вниз, Коннор едва успел ухватить его за пояс, потому что лестница сорвалась и загрохотала о камни — точнее, те три ступеньки, которые от нее остались.   
Внизу стоял Джерри, держа в руках девочку: жива, в сознании, почему-то молчит. Ему не хватало роста, чтобы дотянуться до края.  
— Подстрахуй меня, сейчас их выудим, — Гэвин плюнул на руки и полез вниз, упираясь в стены, как паук. Иногда его таланты просто изумляли.   
Норт использовала сорванную дверь, чтобы защитить их от обломков, сыплющихся с потолка. Пол ходил ходуном, в любой момент мог провалиться вместе со всеми, кто оставался, но никто не планировал бежать. Гэвин подсадил Джерри. Девчонка вцепилась в него так прочно, что пришлось вытаскивать сразу двоих, отползая от края.   
— Норт, выведи их.  
— Ты справишься один?   
Коннор кивнул, и она поспешила к выходу вместе со спасенными.   
— Вали на выход, сейчас все рухнет! — крикнул Гэвин, начиная вылезать этим же способом — упираясь в стены. Как только он оказался близко, Коннор ухватил его за предплечье и выдернул наверх, не беспокоясь о травмах, не дал упасть и потащил за собой под градом обломков и стекол. За спиной раздался громкий хлопок, пришлось прыгать — наружу, к солнцу. Земля наклонилась и потянулась назад, но Коннор перекатился, держа Гэвина в охапке, на безопасную точку.   
Грохот утих. Голоса пробивались как через внешнюю завесу, а Коннора беспокоило, дышит ли Гэвин, не слишком ли сильно он сжал.  
Дышит. Короткие рваные выдохи, судорожные вдохи.   
— Можно отпускать, — сказала Норт. — Кажется, ты сломал ему руку.  
— Переживу, — Гэвин с трудом оторвался. Оказывается, он тоже сжимал руки так, что аж корпус хрустел.  
Два здания, павильон с мороженым и часть северной аллеи просто исчезли. Осталась только дыра в земле. Вероятно, подмыто подземным течением, оценил Коннор, просканировав форму. Руководство парка не провело должного геологического исследования и пропустило эту небольшую пещеру, а от возросших напряжений грунта она провалилась сама в себя.  
Небольшая, но глубокая.   
— Вроде потерь нет, — говорила в терминал женщина без униформы, со значком детектива на поясе. — тут лейтенант с другого участка, вроде живой.  
— Я не лейтенант, — Гэвин сел, баюкая руку. — Это значок косячный.  
— Окей, не лейтенант. Это вы подняли тревогу?  
— Коннор поднял. И Норт. Что там с девчонкой?  
Джерри все еще держался за нее, врачи осматривали ребенка прямо с его рук. Его ноги до колена были покрыты черной грязью.  
Норт как раз закончила контакт и убрала руку от его плеча. Скин вернулся. Все оказалось проще, чем думал Коннор: Кэрол случайно нашла дверь, но сорвалась с края в жидкую грязь, стоявшую на дне пещеры. Джерри заметил странную щель, полез проверять, но сорвался вместе с лестницей и остался внизу. Его сломанные системы мешали позвать на помощь, а у Кэрол пережитый стресс вызвал мутизм.  
У Гэвина не нашли перелом, только гематому и растяжение. Сам Коннор и вовсе не пострадал, только скин сбоил в местах, на которые пришлись особенно сильные удары.   
Джерри рассказал — без слов, конечно, через Норт — что нашел несколько полок с едой и чистой водой. Он был очень благодарен тому, кто их оставил, иначе ребенок не выжил бы. Коннор не стал рассказывать, что это припасы маньяка, пойманного год назад.   
Никто не погиб. На выходе столпились журналисты, и Гэвин попятился, чтобы не попасться. Людей в парке уже не осталось, так что они заняли опустевший павильон. «Романтическая прогулка среди цветов» — так он назывался. Розы так плотно заплели арки, что даже среди дня стоял полумрак. Светилась крупная голограмма в фотоугле — LOVE. Запыленные, растрепанные детективы не вписывались в пейзаж, но Коннор все равно сел рядом с буквой O. Гэвин опустился рядом, взглянул снизу вверх, улыбнулся.   
— Охуенно отдохнули. Ты чего полез меня спасать? Прихлопнуло бы обоих.  
Коннор попытался найти ответ, но не смог поймать его, только открыл и закрыл рот. Он не рассуждал так. Просто не было варианта — бросить его и бежать. Можно было только тронуть щеку, снимая крохотный осколок стекла, провести по запыленным волосам.   
Гэвин вздохнул и ткнулся лицом в плечо, часто дрожа. Отложенный стресс, отложенная боль. Коннор медленно гладил его плечи, потом обнял сильнее, тоже вздрагивая. Повезло. Как бы он жил один? Он попытался представить и не смог. Моделирование сбоило.  
— Ладно, хуле я разнылся. Ты мне жизнь спас, Кон, ты сам-то догоняешь?   
— Я понимаю.   
Не было никакого зловещего гула, только шумел ветер да вдалеке кто-то орал в мегафон, обеспечивая, видимо, оцепление опасной зоны. И шум дыхания, все еще немного сорванного. Грохот сердца и тихий звук, с которым сокращался тириумный насос. Тихий шелест, с которым пластик руки касался спины под разорванной майкой.  
Когда Гэвин снова поднял голову, самым правильным показалось чуть-чуть наклониться и тронуть губы, ощущая только привкус пыли, которой обоих засыпало. И еще чуть-чуть крови.   
— Ты разбил губу внутри?  
— По зубам прилетело, мелочи. Опять анализ?   
Коннор поцеловал еще раз. Зрачки у Гэвина расширились, дыхание совсем замерло, потом вернулось. Он сам зарылся в волосы Коннору, притянул его ближе, поцеловал глубже.   
— Что, так палевно, что я в тебя по уши?   
Коннор улыбнулся. Чувство наконец-то определилось и заняло свое место, делая его еще чуть-чуть более девиантом, чем раньше.   
— Ты не давил. Я благодарен, — Коннор снова поцеловал, на этот раз коснувшись колких ресниц, снял крохотный, но опасный осколок.  
Гэвин прикрыл глаза и прислонился к его плечу. Коннор не рисковал сжимать его травмированную руку, только накрыл ладонь, поглаживая линии. У людей они что только не означали, но для Коннора это был только уникальный отпечаток, сложное переплетение, которое могло принадлежать только одному человеку.   
Не нужно было даже говорить это вслух, но не хотелось оставлять даже малейшее сомнение.  
— Я тоже по уши, Гэвин. И даже глубже. Поехали домой.


End file.
